


Betty and Jughead are soft GFs

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice is a good and supportive mom, Coming Out, F/F, FP is a good and supportive dad, Female Jughead Jones, Fluff, Fp and Jughead get into a fight, Gay, JUST, SO, chapter two takes place before chapter one, gayyyy, okay I’m sorry, short and sweet, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: Betty comfort’s her sad girlfriend and fluff happens





	1. Chapter 1

Betty wakes up at 3:00 AM to a phone call. “Hello” Betty answers groggy, “Hey Betty” Betty sobers up a bit of the sound of her girlfriend’s voice, she sounds sadder then usual so somethings wrong.

”Hey jug, what’s wrong? You don’t sound to good” she hears Jughead sigh. “I got into a fight with my dad, it got pretty bad can I spend the night with you?” 

“Yes, yes of course” Betty nods even though no one can see her. The phone hangs up and she patiently waits for Jughead to show up at her window, she hears a knock at her window. She goes to open it.

”Hey Jug”

”hey Betty” Jughead whispers back, Betty takes a look at Jughead. She doesn’t look to good, her hairs a mess she looks like she’s on the verge of tears and her voice is shakey.

”whats wrong?”  Jughead shakes her head. “Nothing we just got into a small  argument” Betty’s brows furrow, “Jughead you’re on the verge of tears literally, this isn’t nothing.” 

Jughead let’s out a sniff then soon she’s shaking and crying and babbling out words that Betty can’t make out, but Betty just takes her and pulls her into her arms and soothes her. Soon Her breathing evens out, and she hears soft snoring.

She somehow manages to get Jughead to her bed. She falls asleep curled up  against her.

xXx

in the morning Alice let’s in a guilty looking FP up to Betty’s room where Jughead and Betty lay in each others arms looking safe and content.

 


	2. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s two!

Betty cleared her throat gaining the attention of her mother and her girlfriends father. 

“Elizabeth” her mother said in her ‘what is it’ voice. “Mother” She greets back she’s incredibly nervous her mother has always been about being perfect and this isn’t something that would make her perfect.

Actually screw that she’s perfect just the way she is

”what’s with all this formal stuff?” FP asks

alice turns to glare at FP, “well everyone here is actually formal asides from you FP”

alice turns her gaze to Jughead “everyone aside from you and your daughter”

Jughead sits up “excuse me?” She says with a slight sneer, she promised Betty she would try to be nicer but Alice isn’t someone whose easy to be around. 

“What did you say” FP growls out

alice turns to FP “I said-“

”SHUT UP, SHUT UP ALL OF YOU. JUGHEAD AND I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU AND YOU TWO ARE GOING TO HEAR IT WITHOUT FIGHTING OR SO HELP ME.” Betty yelled, Clearly had enough. 

The two adults turn to her who are clearly shocked. Hell its written all over their face. 

Jughead snorts, “damn doll they weren’t expecting that” Betty turns her girlfriend and smiles. “Look we just need to tell you something and we need you to understand and accept it okay?” Jughead explains.

FP nods and Alice has a look of warry-ness

Betty sits back down and grabs Jugheads hand, Jughead squeezes her hand she leans over and pulls Betty into a kiss. Betty smiles into the kiss. When they pull apart FP and Alice have looks of shock on their face again, it makes both of them laugh.

”mom, I’m a lesbian” 

“and I’m a bisexual” 

FP is the first one to come back from his shock he looks at Jughead then to Betty. “If you two hadn’t kissed I would say Betty yelling is the most shocking thing I’ve seen today” he grins. 

Jughead rolls her eyes “so you’re okay with us?” Jughead asks, FP gets up and comes to her pulling her into a hug. “I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me, I’m proud and I love you Jughead” 

Father and daughter both smile at each other.

Betty turns to Alice “mom?” She whispers she’s happy about Jughead being accepted but she desperately wants her mom to accept her.

Alice gets up and pulls Betty into a hug, “Betty I know I’m hard on you but I want you to know that I love you so much and if this is you and if this is who you love then I’m happy I have a wonderful daughter. I but so much Pressure on you to be perfect when really you are perfect just the way you are, I love you Elizabeth “ by the end of Alice’s speech Betty is crying.

“I love you too mom” Alice smiles and pulls her back into a hug both FP and Jughead let them have their moment, when they both settle down FP asks.

”how long have you two been dating?”

”almost a year now we got together In January” Betty answers 

“going strong I see” Alice says with a soft smile

”yes we are, and there’s something we want to tell you”

both adult look at Them

”There’s a pride parade coming soon, our friends and we were hoping you guys too are going. They insisted they go with us to show support of our relationship, so?” Betty questions.

”yes of course” both FP and Alice answers at the same time

betty smiles and Jughead even gives one of her rare genuine smiles.

in The End they went to the pride parade Betty showing off her lesbian flag and Jughead showing off her bisexual flag while they had their friends and parents right their to support.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FP and Alice also almost get thrown in jail when someone was trying to shame their daughters


End file.
